1. Field
One or more embodiments herein relate to a display circuit and display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display generates images using a plurality of pixel circuits. Each pixel circuit includes a driving transistor that controls an amount of current to be supplied to a light emitting element. In an attempt to improve display quality, the pixel circuit may also include a transistor to compensate for variations in the threshold voltage of the driving transistor. The presence of the compensation transistor increases the size of the pixel circuits and also increases the data writing time, because compensation is performed in the data writing (or data programming) period.